


Long time, No see

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia doesnt really like her mom, Long Distance Relationship, Multi, more tags to be added later, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia Megido and today is one of the worst day of your life. Last night your mom had told you and your sister that you were moving. To Texas. That's nearly 2000 miles away from Washington, where all of your friends, not to mention your girlfriend live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time, No see

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KatAddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddy) in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> Hello!!! This fic is fufilling a claim made by someone, and I liked the idea, so its gonna be mulitichapter yayyyyyy!

Your name is Aradia Megido and today is one of the worst day of your life. Last night your mom had told you and your sister that you were moving. To Texas. That's nearly 2000 miles away from Washington, where all of your friends, not to mention your girlfriend live. 

Your older sister Damara didn't care. She hated everyone at school, so she was happy to move as far away as she could. But Washington is your home and where you wanted to stay.

"Why do we have to move?" You questioned your mother, your Chinese food growing cold on your plate. 

"Business." Your mother responded curtly.  

"But why so soon?!" You hate it when your mom keeps information from you.

"Mr. English needs me in Texas right away and I can't just leave the two of you here on your own." She responded with a scowl. "Now stop using that tone with me. Eat your dinner."

"Bu-" you try to get another word in, but she cuts you off.

"Aradia, you will either eat your food with me and your sister and act civil, or you will go and eat dinner on your own."

"Fine, I will." You grab your plate and fork and stomped upstairs to your room. You sit down at your desk and boot up your computer, calming yourself as a chat opens itself the moment your desktop appears.

 

 --cuttlefishCuller began pestering apocalypseArisen at 12:34--

CC: O)( ARADIAAAA!!

CC: IM SO EXCIT--ED!!

CC:  You're gonna LOV--E t)(e date I )(ace set up for us!! It's going to be GR--EAT!!

AA:  feferi i am s0 s0rry

AA: i will n0t be able t0 c0me t0 0ur date 0n friday

AA: 0r any after that

CC:  W)(at??

CC: W)(y?!?

AA: m0ther has decided that we are g0ing t0 m0ve 

AA:  t0 texas

CC: But t)(ats almost 2000 miles!

AA: i am aware

CC: W)(en are you going?

AA: t0mmar0w m0rning

CC: No!! 

CC: W)(y so GLUBBING SOON?!

AA:  i d0 n0t kn0w

CC: ug)(

AA: i agree in full

CC:  We will still be able to be gillfronds.

CC: Rig)(t?

AA: 0f c0urse

AA: we can have a l0ng distance relati0nship 

CC: Reely!?

AA: 0f c0urse l0ve

CC:  I love you Aradia

AA: i l0ve y0u t00 feferi

 

"お母さんは、あなたが私の胸を詰め、触れたい !" Your sister called from downstairs.

"Damara!!" You hear your mother yell as you sister crackled.

 

AA: i must g0 pack 

AA: i will talk t0 y0u later

CC:Okay. I'll talk to you in a little w)(ile 

\--apocalypseArisen ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller at 12:34—

 

You sigh and glance around your room. You have lots of packing to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Damara says: mom wants you to pack and touch my breasts!
> 
> Can also be found here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/769936 and on tumblr


End file.
